Harry Potter and the Blood Code
by Curry's Kinky Angel
Summary: When Harry Potter finds a mysterious book in his room,will it finaly be the answer to his inermost questions,or just create more? Under the direction of a new Headmaster,in the battle for good and evil,Hogwarts is easy prey, ripe for the kill.... Will Har
1. Chapter 1

**Disclosure: All copyrights are reserved by the authors of the books my stories are derived from,I am making no money from this.**

**I apoloigize for all punctuation and spelling mistakes that may appear within this story's content, I have attempted to edit my work as best as possible. All questions and comments are welcome, respectively.**

_Harry Potter and theBlood Code_

What was to be Harry Potter's seventh year at Hogwarts, did not hold the same anticipation with baited breath that it had in the past. Albus Dumbledore,his long time mentor and friend ,was dead... Murdered,right before his very eyes.

Dumbledore had been by many accounts a wise man of excellent moral character,but to say the least,he made for a poor judge-of-character when it came to trusting Professor Snape,one of Hogwarts's former teachers. His trust in Snape had been unwavering,so sure of it infact that he did not heed other people's warnings about Snape, then to be killed by such a venomous man... a Death Eater no-less. Harry shook his head in utter disbelief. How could Dumbledore have been right when it came to the good hearted Hagrid,to place his trust in him and stand by him, and yet be so wrong when it came to Snape,what must Snape have said ,or done to prove his so called loyalty to Dumbledore,Harry would never know,for the truth had died with Albus Dumbledore.

Harry ran his hand roughly trough his mop of black hair,tousling it into a frenzy, his eyes brimmed with tears ,"Stupid,old Fool," he stared out his bedroom window hoping for any hidden sign that reminded him of the magical world he had left behind, in what felt so long ago,"Why didn't he listen to me,... ?"

Harry fought back the tears that even now threatened to overflow as they stung his eyes and blurred his vision,...not enough so that he wasn't aware of what happened next. Harry's School trunk, which had been carelessly discarded in the corner,the very way Harry had left it upon his returning from his previous school year, now began to bump up and down, thumping methodicaly on the floor,its pattern resembling that of Morse Code for S.O.S...a distress call for help, 'Save Our Souls'!

In a moment Harry had his wand at the ready,one of his few posessions he did not wish to hide away in the trunk. Whatever was lurking in the trunk would have a nasty surprise waiting for it when it came out. Harry suspected it might be a Bogart that had followed him home,then lie dormant until now,but somehow the idea seemed a bit ubsured. Harry took comfort in at least having an idea what could be in the trunk,but the truth was,he didn't know and that left him vulnerable, unprepared in a Muggle world where his magic was on restrictions,even in defense.

The trunk began to illuminate, its ceaseless thumping reverberating throughout the room. Harry didn't have to worry about his Aunt and Uncle complaining about the ruckus,not even his fat,spoiled cousin would be able to interlude on the strange nature of this trunk, they were all out having supper to which Harrry was not invited,despite the fact it was his Birthday. All he would have to mark this day of birth,was the cold scraps of his relatives' meals, a few thoughtful trinkets and candies from his friends Ron and Harmoine and a cursed trunk!

The trunk was nearly bursting at the seams when it's lid was thrown back and a book flew out and went straight towards Harry's head,stopped dead, then fell to the floor. Everything went silent,the trunk had stopped its tribal dance for now. Harry was bewildered as he stared down at book before him,wide eyed and amazed. The book was bound in an weathered, old, brown, dragon hide with gold leaf edging. The cover was a mass of ancient symbols that continued to swirl and rearrange themselves,with the exception being to pyramid with the 'all knowing eye' gazing outwardly.

A cold wind seemed to blow out of nowhere and yet every where,papers flying about the room as though possesed by an unseen force. The blustry wind blew the book open, flipping the pages back and forth,every page seemingly blank,finaly it opened to one page and stopped just as the wind died down. Harry had rememberd the last time he had seen a book with blank pages,it had held a part of the evil spirit of Tom Riddle - Lord Voldemort,it had been a diary to preserve his sixteen year old self in a gateway which allowed him to access to reak havoc once more and it had almost cost the life of Ron's sister Ginny Weasley.

Harry, determined to never such a thing to happen again,prepared to do a banishing spell he remembered Ron talking about in their third year,who, had thought it would be funny to use on Mrs. Norris,caretaker Filch's cat. The tip of his wand began to spark as he spoke the ancient words," Vamoosa Disapparo..." a surge of energy, a current shot from the wand's tip and blasted the book,...but never even made a mark! the book was indistructable,perhaps it had a charm protecting it. Several spells later,consulting every text in his trunk, Harry gave up and sat on the floor infront of the book, despite his nagging conscience,Harry picked up a quill and dipped it in an ink well. Harry knew no good could come of this,but was beyond caring by this point and began to carefully write,"I am Harry Potter". The ink disappeared into the page.

A brief pause and the book's reply seeped up through the page,in a blazing,emerald green ink, "Good evening Mr.Potter,it has seemed like such a long time since I have spoke to you last..."

Harry dipped his quill again and wrote the question he already dreaded the answer to,but knew what it would say - 'Lord Voldemort',"Who are you?"

The ink bled in to the pages,the response came much quicker this time. Reading the name before him,Harry abruptly pushed himself back away from the book,stunned, "...Has it been that long Harry," the book seemed to almost chuckle at him, "...this, is Albus Dumbledore".


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Blood Code: Chapter 2**

"Is this some kind of sick trick?" Harry hastily wrote, accidentaly then dropping his quill, it's ink blotting on the page. The ink began to take form, snarled into shapes and images, a map had formed!

At first Harry could only stare in awe, then it dawned on him, he had seen this map before, The Maurader's Map! The map disipatated and Dumbledore's writing appeared,"We all have our own little secerets, I dare say,Harry. A trick in a manner of speaking I suppose,but I assure you I am who I claim to be".

" You are still alive?" Harry wrote, a fleeting doubt in the back of his mind.

" To my grave misfortune,as it were, I am deceased," the map swirled, a darkening mass, it twisted and took form of Dumbledore's face. The 'ghost writing' replaced by the illusion of the talking face, the ink still fluid and slightly writhing. " Do not easily be mislead Harry, This book is more than what it seems and yet it's nothing at all...".

Confusion alighted the dark crevices of Harry's face," So,what does that mean exactly?"

" The diary in which Tom Riddle had preserved his sixteen year old self, is called a 'Soulgamon Corpus', from the ancient lanuage of 'Aurtempknigh', a dialect no longer spoke in the wizarding world, which loosely translated into English means,'Preserver of the soul essence'. That kind of book can only preserve the essence of your soul, what you had been like and life and allows for the gateway of opportunity to return to being a flesh and blood being once more in the real world".

"...and that would make this book what?"

" It, my dear Mr. Potter, makes this book an 'Eye of Ra' ".

" An 'Eye of Ra' is an age old technique invented by the Egyptians,named for their sun god Amen-Ra. It, doesn't merely preserve the essence of your soul, it is 'The Soul',it does not allow a gateway for return to flesh and blood,but rather many other mystical asspects which I shall not delve into at this moment. Think of it like a tomb for the spirit rather than the body. I always knew my time on Earth was growing short,so I started an 'Eye of Ra',with the intention that I might still be able to assist you in your battle in whatever way I could from beyond the grave'".

Harry let his mind ponder all that this meant and how it would help,ultimately he was just grateful to have the company,a kind word from a dear old friend,alive or otherwise.

In the previous school year,as a History of Mythology project, Harry had read up on the Gods and Goddesses of ancient Egypt,so he recognized the name Amen-Ra," I would have thought it would have been called the 'Eye of Anubis',or some other variation of one of the Gods of the Underworld,someone who represented death".

Dumbledore's likeness laughed heartily," To true my dear boy,it does seem like it should be called that,however,because Amen-Ra is light - life,the soul never dies and he makes the most sense to represent such a book,not a God of death". The Dumbledore doodle's eyes twinkled," And for the record, there is a book for Anubis "Perparer of the dead for the Underworld",... a book of souls - lost souls. The book is used to condem evil spirits, to send them to Hades on their journey through the river Styx,sort of speak.

Silently Harry thought to himself," A book to condem evil spirits,this could be the answer to defeating Volde..."

Dumbledore shook his head sadly and abruptly cut into Harry's thoughts," I wouldn't entertain that notion if I was you Harry. Such a powerful book can only lead to one's own undoing. Very few in history have ever been able to control the force of that book,some of them famous; from Priest Imhotep of Egypt,to the more worldly known,our very own, Merlin 'The Great' who I am sure that you have heard of. Harry nodded in agreement. But those are the rarest successes you will ever hear of,... it's like dabbling in the Dark Arts.

Harry remained silent, digging his foot at the floor,as though to rid it from some unseen mystical parasite.

A sudden realization dawned on Harry's clouded thoughts," If you were in the power to talk me this whole time,why didn't you? Instead you lie mute in wait!" An angry frown creased itself onto Harry's forhead. "Do you know what I would have given to have known that even your soul had lived on,that I could still have this communictaion with you! You listened night after night while I cried my eyes out into my pillow,why didn't you say something?"

"Believe me Harry, it pains me deeply to the core of my being. I did hear you night after night, I wanted to call out to you,but I physicaly could not. When I died and my soul went into the 'Eye of Ra', one of the first things I thought about was you,how I would miss you,getting to see you graduate from Hogwart's", tears misted as ink blobs Dumbledore's face."...get married and have children of your own. You're like a son to me Harry,as are all the student's of Hogwart's like children to me. Wish things could have gone differently in this world, so many regrest,... even my own dear wife and child".

Harry was stunned, he never knew Dumbledore was alone had a child! Dumbledore briefly closed his eyes in a moment of unspoken grief. When he spoke again,he was barley above a whisper." ...so much loss. I could not speak before because of the restrictions on an 'Eye of Ra', because I had inented it to be given to you on your birthday, it would not be 'activated' until then and not before and when the 'Eye of Ra' has served its intended purpose, the soul is then freed to the other relam. Then I will be free to see my beloved Athena and Elora once more".

Wanting to say something comforting,but not sure as what to say, Harry picked up the quill and wrote a spill,but sweet gesture,... 'Rest in Peace'.

Dumbledore gave a heartfelt smile," Thankyou Harry, that means more to me then you will ever know"

Harry heard his Uncle's car pull up and park,the opening of the front door and yet it all seamed surreal,as though he were floating in a dream. The startling reality of what was unfolding just then had not been known to Harry until the moment his Aunt Petunia burst open his bedroom door and with an impish,Devil like grin on her face and nastily remarked,"Pack your bags boy, my contract for you is up and so is your time!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry stood on the familiar old platform of nine and three-quarters, shivering against the harsh, cold wind and shaking his head in disbelief. He had always known this day would come,had even anticipated it with child like enthusiasm and yet, now with the day finaly upon him, he could not help but feel a touch of loss,not so much was it that he would miss them,but rather the 'idea' of them... the having 'family' to come home to, at the end of the day whether you always wanted to or not.

In reflection, the way Harry had found himself uncerimoniously thrown out on the street and kicked to the curb,sort of speak, it held a sort of an 'abonded puppy' feel to him.Harry had hardly been given enough time to pack his trunk,Hedwig, a few other items and the 'Eye of Ra' before he was shoved out the door. Harry recalled the smug look on each of the Dursley's faces as he collected his things about himslef,stepping out into the darkening street,where a light rain had started to sprinkle.

Harry began to smirk as he recalled the brief look on their faces as they recoiled in horror at the site of his raised wand,sparking light into the cool night air. They had run inside and slamed the door,he had only been trying to catch the Night Bus,to signal them to stop,but for what Harry could only presume to be 'Ministry reasons', the Night Bus never came! Harry then opted for taking the first train to show at the platform,knowing full well it was a bit too early to have one's hopes high for being able to catch the Hogwart's Express.

With the 'Eye of Ra' safely tucked under Harry's arm, Dumbledore was grumbling in disapproval at not having the book closed tight in such a way he was unable to speak freely. Harry had meant to re-open it first chance he got,but decided it would be best to just wait until he found a nice little hideaway in the magical world.

A black steam engine pulled up just then,great plumes of smoke billowing from its stack. Harry gathered his things together and boarded the train. His mind whirling with fear of the unknown adventure he was about to exlpore,consumed with thoughts of self doubt and fear,where could he go from hear. he could move into his deceased Godfather Sirius's house,his inheritence,but Harry could not stand the thought of living there,too many memories,both good and bad.

Harry half heartedly thought that maybe the Weasley family would welcome him into their home. Actualy,he knew they would without question,they had made him an honorary Weasley in their hearts,loved like another member of the family,something Harry would always treasure,it meant the world to him. But, the truth was he did not want to impose on them anymore then what he felt he already had, it was time for Harry to get his own place.

Glancing about at the other passangers, Harry saw a discarded newspaper,picked it up and began glancing through it. There was not much in the way of listings,there were no places to rent and only a handful of places to buy. One house in particular had caught Harry's attention, an abonded shack that was now up for tenders. Harry witdrew is wand and touched it to the ad," Markosiss illuminous!". An ugly red line encircled itself around the ad,highlighting it with a brilliant glow.

Station after Station passed by in a blur,Harry hardly acknowledged the stops until the train announcer's voice crackled over the intercom,"Next stop,Hastings". Harry checked on his belongings,he hoped the house on Cherry pit lane would hold some promise for being habitable,the ad did not mention how long the house had been abandoned for. Harry dreaded the thought of the thought of what kind of creatures had taken up residence in the house.

The train came to a halt and Harry grabbed his belongings and departed from the station,hailed a cab and took off. "Where to,Buddy?" The cabby called over his shoulder. I need to get to 'Alcove Realty'...".

"Ah, another one to see that old shack on Shady Hill,it used to be beautiful once,years ago".The cabbie wiped his runny nose against the back of his sleeve,"I pity that Realty,they'll never sell that house,on a permanent basis that is. It has been on the market for some time now,funny considering how much housing is in demand here,...but some people say it's haunted, say the walls bleed and other such nonesense. The house seems fine at first,people buy it because it's so cheap,but it's back on the market within days of its purchase,then the rumors start"

Harry was not easily dismayed,he had little choice in the matter,he needed some new place to call home. Quite frankily he was getting tired,it was late. Hedwig angrily hooted at him from her cage,she wanted out to go hunting. Harry could only hope he could still contact the Realty,since it was after hours,he hoped any phone call he placed to them would be re-routed to a represenative,wherever they might be at. Guaranteeing his purchase without even seeing the house and adding a bnus on top,he figured that would sweetin' the deal to any realtor,even if it meant waking them in the dead of night.

Parked outside of the Alcove Realty, Harry paid the cab driver and took his baggage out. The place was visibly closed,but there was dwelling of sorts on the top floor of the building and there was still a light on in one of the rooms above. Harry thought he would chance his luck on someone,still being awake,even though it was after eleven, he grabbed a handful of pebbles and began tossing them randomly at the window.

A shadow moved upstairs and the window opened,"Hey,what's going on out here," a grumpy male voice bellowed.

If you please Sir,my name is Harry Potter and I want to buy the shack on Shady Hill,tonight," Harry's voice took on a slightly higher octave out of nervousness,"I didn't mean to disturb you,but...".

The stranger at the window,his face brightened ,visible even in the darkness. Not only had the promise of a sale wetted the Realtor's financial appetite,but the man wasn't totaly ignorant to the world,like everyone else in the wizarding world,he recognized the name,Harry Potter. "I'll be down in just a moment, just give me a chance to get dressed," the light was turned off before Harry could even reply. Within a short time, the realtor, who identified himself as Merlin Standport appreared before him and shook his hand. "A pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter,imagine the famous Mr.Potter coming to live in little old Hastings and on Shady Hill no less!"

"I am so sorry to have woken you Mr. Standport,..."

"No worries,it's a pleasure to be of service to such a renowned public figure. But if you don't mind me asking,why did you pick here to live and that house! I have many other houses,some even in a similar price range," Merlin looked inquisitively at Harry,searching for any hesitation in Harry's current bid to buy.

"No,I want that house,but with all do respect I wish to keep my motives to myself and I wish the buy to be anonymous,do you except Gringot's Hologram Chargecards?"

At first Merlin looked taken back by Harry's forwardness,then he beamed,"Of course my boy,of course. Not a problem, our clients business is highly valued and we do everything in our power to accommodate their needs." Merlin dangled the house keys before Harry,"Let's go see your house shall we...".

As it turned out, Shady Hill was only a few blocks away,so they walked there,his enchanted luggage hovering close behind. Fifteen minutes later,Harry found himself facing a dilapitated old shack,overgrown with vines,some of the windows appeared broken and the whole thing gave the appearance as though it were about to collapse at any second. Harry swallowed the lump rising in his throat,questioning his drive to have his own place.

Seeing the look on Harry's face,Merlin gave a sly smirk,"Don't be too quick to judge the old girl,"he remarked gesturing towards the house,"In this world,not everything is as it seems. This house is well suited to your needs I assure you".

Merlin unlocked the door and lead the way inside,turning on the light switch and closed the door behind them. Harry couldn't believe his eyes,on the outside the house had looked like a one floor shack,on the inside was a two storey mansion,in pristine condition! The place was beautiful,without hesitation,he immediately put the sale through his charge card,touching his wand to the card,it began to spin,"Thank you for your business,your account has been charged five thousand pieces of gold for one house in Hastings,have a nice day," the mechanical voice cracked through the air waves.

"Thankyou Mr.Potter,I am sure you will be very happy with the purchase of this house,its a good starter home with lots of character," Merlin handed the keys to Harry,tipped his hat to him and rather then walk home again,he simply magicked himself away. Too tired to care,Harry never bothered to ask about the house's history. Harry left his luggage in the enterance way,let Hedwig fly out for the night, then made his way into the large sitting room,he could not believe his good fortune! He wished Ron and Harmoine could see him now.

No sooner had Harry laid down on an over stuffed Lounge Chair then he fell into a deep,dreamless slumber. When midnight struck on the old Grandfather clock in the hall,Harry was suddenly awakend by the sudden drop in temperature,he could see his breath in front of his face. Spirit orbs and whispy spirits began to dart across the room. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes,what little he had,icy fingers began to rake down his back,clawing at him. Lights bean to flicker. Then he heard the distant voices calling to him,faint whispers and crying and that is when it started,the walls appeared to be bleeding. The crimson dye never quite reaching the floor. The screaming that emitted from the very walls,was enough to drive anyone insane. Etching its way into the walls,scrawled in blood writing,"He who does reside,must abide,an oath in this abode,live and die by the old Blood Code!" The lights went out,then it was Harry's turn to scream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**I apologize for all errors that may be contained here within, I just finished this story at roughly 2am! I have tried to edit it as I went along,hopefuly I corrected most every error,I am truly sorry for the ones I have missed. Hope everyone is still enjoying this story, I would love to hear some more feedback please, any questions,coments,or concerns are all welcome; or, of course, just whether or not you like it so far. Happy reading everyone. Take care and have a great day.**_

Harry's unearthly screams could have woke the dead,breaking the oherwise still night air,if it wasn't for the simple fact that no sound would ever leave those impenetrable walls.

The same icy hand that had been raking his back only moments before, now penetrated through his chest and gripped his heart between its lifeless knarled fingers and squeezed until Harry found himself growing weak,clutching at his chest he fell to the floor.

Crumpled in a heap on the floor, he laid in a motionless fetal position. Harry gasped and his eyes fluttered open as the icy fingers finaly relinquished their hold on his heart. Harry could actually feel the malevolent spirit receed back from him,the farther it went away from him,the warmer the room seemed to become once more. Scared beyond words,beyond comrehension, Harry remained still for quite sometime,just listening to the sound of his own heart pounding in his chest,slowly returning to its normal rhythmic beat. Without moving,as he was not yet ready to test fate,Harry slowly let his eyes roam over the room. Everything seemed to be as it once was,the blood no longer diminished the quality of the room,temperature was normal,the icy fingers seemed to have left and yet...

Harry sat bolt up right,"What's that god awful smell," Harry silently wondered to himself. It reminded him faintly of rotting meat. One time Harry had found a dead alley cat behind the Dursley's house,suspected Dudley had killed it. The poor creature had to have laid there the better part of a week before he came across it,the smell had been sickening. His stomache had turned,lurching to the point he had almost vomited. It was in that moment that his Aunt Petunia had suddenly came out the back door. Supposedly, to weed the garden she had neglected for more then a week, astonished to have suddenly spotted Harry and the dead cat. She had screamed like an old Banshee at him when she saw the cat,thought he killed the poor thing. The funny thing was that he had always suspected that she really did not looked shocked,like she knew it was there in advance,knew the real culprit to,but rather then admit that to others and to herself,she blamed Harry. Often Harry wondered if his Aunt and Uncle were not as naive as to Dudley's doings as they let on to be,but because they wanted to believe he was perfect,they were convinced of it and made it so in their eyes Dudly could do no wrong,despite the things they heard and saw.

The smell lingered in the air briefly,saturating the room,seeming to emanate from every orifce. When it finaly lifted, Harry scrambled out of the room, glad to have a temporary reprieve.

Hastily, Harry grabbed the 'Eye of Ra' and flipped it open. Dumbledore's etching stared up at him,"What's the matter Harry? I could hear the all the comotion,what is going on out there?"

"After being thrown out,I had to find a new home,..." Harry gasped as he tried to catch his breath while Dumbledore only nodded in understanding. "I bought this place, it seemed nice,but it appears to be haunted,or posessed!" Glancing about nervously, Harry continued to suspect that at any moment something was going to grab him and drag him into some forsaken Hell.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow,his face slightly creasing with worry, " ... and dare I ask,where does this house happen to be located?"

" The town of Hastings," Harry sighed as he suddenly wished he had spent the night at a hotel and house hunted in the morning, instead of buying the first thing he could find without looking into it's history a little more.

A pained expression crossed Dumbledore's face,"...on Shady Hill?"

" Yes,you've heard of it?" Harry looked awestruck at the news of Dumbledore's familiarity with such an obviously evil house.

" I should say so, this was my daughter Elora and her husband's house, she and her mother were murdered within these very walls!"

Harry's mouth hung in amazemnt. So this was Dumbledore's daughter's house! The fact that Elora and Athena were murdered here could only lend to explaining the haunting,but were they the lone two haunters,or was there more spirits? Harry resolved there had to be more spirits for the way the whole house seemed to be a living,embodied energy of vengance!

" I'm sorry to hear that... If it's not being too forward of me to ask,who murdered them," Harry believed and knew in his heart that it had to have been Voldemort.

" It is not whom you presume it to be," Dumbledore remarked,knowing what Harry was thinking," though their deaths were ordered under his command... This man you have known in your own right Harry,for your own reasons and to this day,he has never had to face a jury, to be answerable for his crimes"

Dumbledore seemed to almost shake under the weight of the burden of the information he held,like chain bindings that had been built link by link by each unspoken horror.His wisened eyes,looking grave and wary,glistening with inky tears," Their killer is none other then, Lucius Malfoy".

" Draco's Father!" Harry could hardly believe what he was hearing, in a way it should not have surprised him and yet he still felt taken back by what he was hearing. Being a 'Death Eater' of course would have meant Lucius was under orders, yet even now Harry could picture Lucius enjoying such a task, would have done the vile deed with little coaxing,all the while a sick grin curling the corners of his mouth into a delighted,malicious grin.

" There was never any physical evidence to convict him and only one witness, who by all accounts was not in the position to tell. If he had come forward he would have been killed and he was far too important to loose, an ally in the ranks of the good, my own dear Elora's husband...," Dumbledore winced for some reason unbeknownst to Harry.

" Whoa! You're telling me that Elora's own husband stood by idly and watched her be murdered right before his very eyes," Despite the fact he had never known neither Elora nor Athena, Harry felt a kinship for them and mourned their loss," If it had been me, I would have died fighting, at least I would have tried to save her, to save them".

" As would I Harry,I assure you. Do not believe for a moment that her husband felt any different than you do. He loved her more then you could ever know. He was in the position that Volemort would not have him killed,unless provoked. But, he knew if he died then, their deaths would not have been avenged properly,to have only killed Lucius,where as if he bided his time he would be in the position to kill Voldemort himself along with the rest of the Death Eaters! It was in that moment of grief and anger, that he put a curse on this house. A 'Blood Code' to ensure that neither Elora's nor Athena's soul could ever be taken from this house until the day he freed them through the code,or someone of good heart was able to do it in his place,he saw to it that Voldemort would never posess them," Dumbledore's gaze on Harry as he flinched from hearing a distant pityful moan of agony emitting from the second floor.

" As honourable as his intent was,because of his actions, their spirits after being trapped on this plane of existence for so long,they've become more like angry Wraiths,looking for the chance to extract their own revenge. On top of that, all the negative energy that has become associated with this palce has created a demensional vortex which has made for a gateway for all kinds of spirits to pass through,particularly the evil ones," Dumbledore shook his head sadly, " As if the spirits weren't enough to deal with, the Blood Code was initiated on your head the second you stepped through those doors, now you must play your way through the code if you are to survive, it's ongoing and enduring. You must break the code Harry, the fate of two worlds lies in your hands".

" Elora's husband must have been a genius and a nutter all at the same time" Harry remarked,appalled and scared by the prospect of what he must endure to break the code.

" In a way yes,perhaps,but there was indeed 'method in his madness', that same code is installed by him at Hogwart's,extra precaution, crack this one and you move automaticaly on to the one there. It is the key to not only freeing more then one restless spirit and ending the curse - directly sending Elora and Athena to the other side, it will also breech the gap between the relams through the vortex,it's so much more. It, means more then I can possibly explain,but I do believe it will be one of the biggest steps you ever take in bringing about the end of Voldemort,for with the unlocking,the breaking of the Blood Code,all the hidden secrets wrapped inside it's design unravel and make Voldemort more human and will lead to his own undoing,his final bloody demise,from which there is no return. The Blood Code,my dear boy, is not only working as a safety lock,it is also an Armagedon device,just waiting to be activated!"

Harry could not believe it, the Blood Code was a mixed blessing, it could finaly help him end this battle with Lord Voldemort,but what if he could not crack the code,what would happen then? How did such a 'code' come to be in the first palce? It, sounded like something Harry remembered from his own childhood,a Muggle term he had heard once,though he could not say why. " So, ... whom, is this raving mad-genius husband of Elora's that you trust so much?" Harry stifled a laugh that threatened to errupt just then.

" That," Dumbledore smiled faintly,a whistful look in his eyes,"...would be none other then Professor Severus Snape".


End file.
